<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talkin' Bodies by kenporusty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782657">Talkin' Bodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty'>kenporusty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace is good to Ziu, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Ziu, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Non AU, Polyamorous Character, lots of making out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejun is feeling self-conscious and luckily Wooyoung is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Jang Wooyoung | Ace, Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Park Heejun | Ziu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talkin' Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heejun heard a knock at his door and looked over at Wooyoung standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a little smile. He wore joggers low on his hips with a baggy t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to the gym, hyung?" Heejun asked. "I'll come with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted himself to stand up. Wooyoung smiled and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm enjoying the time off; and you've had enough of arm day from the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun ducked his head and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose. I think I still need work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said that? Was it Hyuk-hyung?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, he didn't say anything. I feel," Heejun trailed off. "Chubby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung snorted and lifted his shirt revealing a soft belly over his normally defined abs. Heejun gaped like a fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's called healthy, Junnie." Wooyoung said, winking at him. "We had a good time on tour, and this is the proof."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get over here," Heejun said softly shaking himself out of his reverie, and waving his elder in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung closed and locked the door, before crossing slowly to where Heejun sat. Before Wooyoung could sit next to him, Heejun pulled him down to lie on the bed. Wooyoung would not call the noise he made a squeak, that would be undignified, but he found himself on his back with Heejun across his hips nonetheless. He stared up at the maknae above him and bit his lip reaching a hand up to caress Heejun’s face. It was still early and the youngest hadn’t shaved yet leaving his chin and lip dusted with stubble. Heejun leaned his cheek into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever think negative things about yourself, Junnie.” Wooyoung slid his hand around to cup the back of Heejun’s neck and pull him down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips touched lightly at first. Heejun could taste the lip balm recently applied to Wooyoung’s lips. They brushed their lips together in light pecks before Wooyoung surged up to deepen the kiss. Heejun didn’t break the kiss as he adjusted himself to kneel between Wooyoung’s legs, the elder wrapped around him. He supported himself with one arm, allowing his free hand to roam the soft cushion of Wooyoung’s belly. The flesh there was pliant under his fingertips, but he still felt the definition of his abs beneath. His hand drifted up to the sharper planes of his chest. He brushed a thumb across one of Wooyoung’s nipples, relishing in the sound that left Wooyoung’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung ran his tongue along Heejun’s bottom lip before biting it sharply. The youngest gasped, pushing his tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth. His tongue was captured between teeth sending a surge of arousal down Heejun’s spine. He rolled his hips against Wooyoung’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo-hyung.” He whined into Wooyoung’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard already?” Wooyoung broke the kiss long enough to lightly tease Heejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun hid his face in the side of Wooyoung’s neck, planting small kisses there. Wooyoung made a pleased sound, but placed his hands on either side of Heejun’s face and guided him up to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad thing, my love, it’s an ego boost. That I can do so much to you by doing so little is one hell of a compliment.” He punctuated his sentences with little kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun made a noise in his throat. Wooyoung dropped his legs from around Heejun’s hips and wiggled a little, making Heejun whimper from the friction. He laced his fingers with the younger’s free hand and guided them between their bodies to set Heejun’s hand on his own rapidly hardening cock, dropping his head back and biting his lip at the touch. Heejun freed his hand and continued to stroke his clothed length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heejun-ah.” Wooyoung whimpered. “Your hand is so perfect for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung released his grasp on Heejun, putting his hands over his head as the younger slipped his hand into Wooyoung’s joggers. Heejun pinned Wooyoung’s crossed wrists with one of his big hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung wasn’t wearing underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another surge of arousal and desire shot to the base of Heejun’s spine and settled there, simmering. He shifted so he could press his own erection to Wooyoung’s, rolling his hips. Wooyoung’s noises went higher as Heejun’s grunts became lower. He rested his head, beading with sweat, against Wooyoung’s and thrust against him with a long press of his hips. He could easily make them both come in their pants like teenagers, and part of him wanted that; the needy lizard brain that thought only of sex. While he still had his higher functions, he wanted to prolong the time they had together. He moved his hips away, breathing heavily, and sat back on his haunches, letting go of Wooyoung’s wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at Wooyoung - lips red, hair mussed, shirt pushed up, and cock straining against the elastic waistband - he felt his desire surge again. He was gorgeous like this. They hadn’t done more than some dry-humping and he already looked fucked out. He let his fingers trail down over Wooyoung’s chest and up his thighs to rest on his knees. Wooyoung arched into his touch, eyes slipping closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous.” Heejun said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not?” Wooyoung cracked an eye open. Heejun shook his head. “Get down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung made grabby hands at Heejun, and pulled him down to lie on his side so they faced each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time you say you’re not gorgeous, you lose an article of clothing.” Wooyoung said, kneading his fingers along the muscle and flesh of Heejun’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a fun game.” Heejun pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be if you get naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I just get naked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that invalidates the game. Now since you’ve already denied your attractiveness twice you have to lose your shirt and socks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Twice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we even started.” Wooyoung tapped Heejun on the nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t count.” Heejun whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Wooyoung hummed. “Keep it up and I guess I’ll just have you get naked. You’re already up to shirt, socks, and pants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, when did I lose my pants?” Heejun was genuinely confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now. For arguing. Also that time in the green room in Mexico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one wasn’t my fault! Hosung…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun’s protest was cut off with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we just call it you get naked, alright?” Wooyoung said, sliding his fingers under the hem of Heejun’s muscle tee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun pouted but got up to pull off his shirt. Wooyoung sat up to admire him. His slightly tanned skin, the broad expanse of chest and shoulder, how the muscles flexed and bunched with every movement. A light dusting of pink colored his cheeks under the scrutiny, but he continued. He hooked his thumbs in the waistbands of his pajama pants and briefs and pushed them slowly down, knowing Wooyoung was watching with rapt attention. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, and he stroked himself twice before kicking his pants and underwear free. He managed to pull his socks off with them, and stood naked in front of the elder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung had to remember how to breathe every time he saw Heejun naked. He’d filled out so well over the years. Less beanpole, more beefcake. Now Wooyoung was certain he wouldn’t break as he fucked him into the mattress. The pudge on Heejun’s arms, tummy, and thighs just added to his attractiveness - to his beauty. Yoonho and Chunghyeop were considered the most handsome of the group, and Wooyoung thought those fans were in denial. Heejun saw Wooyoung staring, reaching for his jaw that currently resided on the floor, and curled on himself. He'd been naked around them before, but something in Wooyoung's gaze left him self-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, get over here.” Wooyoung waved him back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun dropped back on the mattress and was immediately pushed down, Wooyoung leaning over him, and cupping his cheek in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are absolutely breathtaking. I wish you would see that.” Wooyoung said before kissing him fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss to place little pecks all over Heejun’s face and jaw. The younger boy scrunched his face up and giggled. The giggles shifted to whines and Wooyoung moved to his neck and throat. He nipped the base of his throat and soothed it with the flat of his tongue. His fingers toyed in the now blond hair, curling strands over and around them. Wooyoung moved down Heejun’s right shoulder to his arm, placing little kisses as he went. Heejun flexed and Wooyoung felt the muscle shift under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your arms are perfect. You know why?” Wooyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they can hold me gently, or hold me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung let go of Heejun's hair and brought his hand down to knead his arm. He placed little kisses along the soft flesh, nipping every so often, drawing out little noises. He moved slowly from the boy's shoulder down his arm, covering the skin in kisses and bites. He picked up Heejun's broad hand and planted a kiss in the center of his palm. Heejun stroked Wooyoung's cheek. Wooyoung moved his head and nipped at his thick fingers, tongue flicking out to lick at the pad of his first finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun grunted, a little noise that became breathier when Wooyoung sucked his finger into his mouth. Wooyoung swirled his finger around the digit, and pulled in a second. He watched Heejun's reaction as he bobbed his head on the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, hyung." Heejun whined. "That's hot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung took his fingers to the third knuckle, relaxing as Heejun's fingertips hit the back of his throat. He kept eye contact with the younger. The noise Heejun made was desperate and needy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please." Heejun whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung pulled off, holding Heejun's palm and kissing the tips of each finger. He moved from beside Heejun to straddling his hips and leaning down to trail his lips down his other arm, giving the fingers on his right hand the same treatment. He watched as Heejun's expression softened and melted, his head rolling back on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if I could make you come just from sucking your fingers?" Wooyoung wondered idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung!" Heejun rolled his hips under the older boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiled and placed his hands on the maknae's waist and leaned down to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your lips are so addicting." He whispered against Heejun's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran the tip of his nose along Heejun's jaw. Heejun giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is your nose cold?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're disrespectful and don't address me as 'hyung.'" Wooyoung nipped the corner of his jawbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder moved down Heejun's body, trailing his nose down his breastbone, using his fingers to outline the fine detail of his collar bones and pectorals. The muscles jumped under his feather-light touch and Heejun squirmed less from being incredibly turned on - he was - and more from being incredibly ticklish. When Wooyoung brushed the tips of his fingers over Heejun's nipple and ghosted a warm breath thereafter Heejun's back arched with a gasp. Wooyoung flicked his tongue out and lapped at the bud, pulling babbled words out of the maknae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung quickly moved to Heejun's tummy, scooting down between his legs. He nipped little bites along the middle, just above his belly button. He rested his face on the soft cushion of Heejun's belly, head rising and falling with every one of Heejun's halting breaths. Wooyoung nuzzled the little belly from their time off in Mexico and Puerto Rico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think," he dipped the tip of his tongue into Heejun's belly button. "I think that you are the most beautiful right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun made a noise and would have rolled away except for his hyung pinning him down. Wooyoung said nice things, but he definitely did not feel beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Abs are overrated." Wooyoung squeezed Heejun's sides. "Give me something solid to grip when I fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung growled the last part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun whined and tried to roll his hips up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung," Heejun whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes baby?" Wooyoung kissed the trail of hair dusting down towards his groin.  He kept his tone light. "Do you want something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung gently cupped Heejun's balls and the younger boy arched off the bed with a yell. Wooyoung shifted so he could nudge Heejun's legs further apart, leaving lovebites down the inside of toned thighs. Heejun's neglected cock twitched in hope of attention. The older grazed his lips across the shaft as he kissed and nipped up the other thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat back on his haunches and took in the sight before him. Heejun, hard and leaking, falling apart and desperate. A sheen of sweat stuck his blond hair to his forehead. His ragged breaths making his chest heave with every inhale and every shaky exhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entirely fuckable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby." Wooyoung prompted, running his fingertips up the soft inside of his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his hands down to cup Heejun's ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under him Heejun made a noise. Wooyoung squeezed the flesh firmly. Heejun made another noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby." Wooyoung said again. "You have to tell me what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please fuck me, hyung." Heejun propped himself up on his elbows to look at Wooyoung. His normally pretty brown eyes were wide with desire and need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That wasn't hard." Wooyoung wrapped his fingers around Heejun's hard cock. The boy arched into the touch, seeking more friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung let his fingers wander, more exploratory than anything. He ran his finger tips up the thick vein on the underside, around to caress the smooth skin on top. With a single finger he circled the crown of the head, pressing the pad on the slit. He fully wrapped his hand around the shaft, soft skin sliding under his hand as he stroked Heejun. The maknae whimpered and bucked in search of more. What little Wooyoung gave him set off sparks in his blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released Heejun's cock, letting it fall back to his torso, and leaned up to kiss him. His own clothed cock rubbing against Heejun's bared one. Heejun kissed him hungrily and sloppily, all teeth and tongue. Too horny to care, just needing </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wooyoung broke away, shifting off the bed. Heejun followed his movements, watching him as he opened the top drawer of his little dresser. Everyone knew the contents of that dresser. Socks, underwear, lube, and condoms. He grabbed what he needed and closed the drawer, setting things aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Heejun drank in the slim, but built figure before him. Unlike before he could appreciate the definition still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't start comparing yourself, Jun-ah. Remember you're beautiful too." Wooyoung said quietly before shimmying out of the joggers. They were kicked aside to join his shirt somewhere in the mess. Heejun appreciated the outline of the hard, straining cock pressing against the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Wooyoung caught the look and palmed himself, rolling his head back and running his other hand up his chest to his throat, keeping an eye on Heejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun looked ready to leap up and take him against the dresser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung shed his underwear, and brought the bottle and foil packet back, setting the lube aside and the condom on Heejun's tummy before settling back between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're being so good." Wooyoung said, rubbing Heejun's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a little cushion and maneuvered it under Heejun's hips, rubbing his fingers closer and closer to the younger's ass. Heejun whined again, a low noise, and shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please hyung. I need you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung stroked his cock once before popping the cap on the bottle and drizzling lube on his index finger. He ran his finger tip down the shaft of Heejun's cock, over his balls to circle his hole before pushing in slowly. Heejun let out the breath he was holding, letting himself relax as he adjusted to the intrusion. Wooyoung kept an eye on Heejun as he worked his finger in and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Heejun breathed after some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Wooyoung asked, reaching up to run his hand along Heejun’s tummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun nodded and made a noise. Wooyoung pulled his finger free to dollop more lube on his first and second fingers, slowly pushing them in. Heejun hissed and sighed as Wooyoung started thrusting slowly, working his fingers apart to open him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun cried his hyung's name when Wooyoung bent his fingers and applied pressure to his prostate. Smiling at the reaction, Wooyoung pegged the younger’s prostate a few times before pushing his fingers deep. Heejun was so warm and tight around him. His cock twitched with want and need, but the maknae wasn’t ready. He slowly pulled his fingers free to add a third, continuing to stretch him. Heejun leaked precome on his belly as he whined and moaned, and begged Wooyoung to hurry up and fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung kissed the bones of Heejun’s hips, and soothed the inside of his thigh with his free hand. Heejun’s head was thrown back, mouth open, already looking fucked out and falling apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! Hyung please fuck me already.” Heejun whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So pushy already.” Wooyoung murmured, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on the sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid up to kiss Heejun, plucking up the condom on the way back. He tore open the packet and rolled the condom on his hard cock, shivering at the touch. Wooyoung bent to nip at Heejun's inner thighs before smearing his cock with lube and lining himself up with Heejun's entrance. He rolled his hips, pushing himself into the younger. He pushed Heejun's leg up and out as he leaned over, thrusting deeper, bottoming out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So beautiful. Fuck, Heejun-ah you feel so good." Wooyoung let Heejun's leg fall as he supported himself on his arms, tucking his face into Heejun's neck, kissing the soft skin there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun's hands roamed the narrow expanse of Wooyoung's shoulders and back, big hands grasping at his upper arms as Wooyoung pulled out and pushed back in, fucking the younger slowly. Heejun cupped Wooyoung's cheek, pulling him in to kiss him, licking and nipping at Wooyoung's lips. Wooyoung swallowed Heejun's noises and moans, answering with his own small sounds and pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frame of the bed groaned as he pushed himself back up, increasing his pace, hips snapping to meet Heejun's; the room filled with their shared sounds, and the sound of skin on skin. He watched Heejun's face crumple in pleasure, reaching down to smooth one hand over the maknae's abdomen before wrapping his hand around his cock. Wooyoung sloppily stroked Heejun's cock with the rhythm of his hips. Heejun threw one arm over his face, moaning deeply with the extra stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're going to be so mad at us," Heejun gained enough composure to laugh. "We're being so loud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let them, baby. Let them know how sexy I find you, let them know what you do to me." Wooyoung said, slowing his pace, edging off his orgasm. He pulled Heejun's arm away and looked at him fondly. "You want to come, gorgeous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun sucked the corner of his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it, before nodding. Wooyoung caught the flush spread across his face and neck at the pet name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, hyung, I want to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung picked up Heejun's thick leg, pressing it up and he thrust deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good, oh my god." Wooyoung sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sped up again, actively chasing his release, legs shaking, hand working Heejun's cock faster. He fucked the younger hard and deep until Heejun was crying out his name and what should have been words. With a deep noise he came hard, covering his tummy and Wooyoung's hand in white. Wooyoung pumped him slowly through his orgasm as Heejun shook and convulsed below him, his face contorted into a look of pure pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of Heejun's softening cock, letting it drop to his hip. His limbs grew fuzzy and he singly sought out his orgasm, following the pleasure. Heejun ignored the overstimulation and coaxed him towards the edge. It didn't take long, his release washing over him in wave after wave of pleasure as he came hard, collapsing forward to plant tiny kisses along Heejun's chest and shoulders. He whined as he pulled out and willed his legs to work enough to stumble to the trash to throw out the condom and stumble back and collapse next to a thoroughly fucked out Heejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I come that hard with anyone else." He captured Heejun's lips in a slow, lazy kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun grinned. "Oh? Not even Hyuk-hyung?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never. I think it's because you're so hot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung!" Heejun whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung laughed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his sweaty forehead. He listened for the sound of the shower and picked up Heejun's phone to check the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think Chunghyeop will be mad if we take his time for the shower?" He looked down at the blond head pillowed on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He can deal with it, we don't have schedules until later." Heejun said into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or he could join us." Wooyoung smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I can't take any more." Heejun groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can watch while I suck his cock?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejun made a noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's just go shower. I'm sticky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, baby, come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung stood on shaky legs and picked up two clean towels from the "to be folded" pile and led the maknae to the shower. As they waited for the water to warm up, Chunghyeop came into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Firstly, Yoonho almost died listening to you fucking. Secondly, make room because this is my time slot." He crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung winked at Heejun and caged the singer against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess you can join us. Or I can make it up to you while Jun-ah washes up, hyung."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you still horny?" Chunghyeop wondered, ducking under Wooyoung's arm and standing off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not saying I'll fuck you, but I can get you off while we wait." Wooyoung turned to follow the motion, facing Chunghyeop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chunghyeop kissed Wooyoung while threading his fingers in his hair and pulling. Wooyoung made a soft noise, going with his guidance. Heejun turned off the water, sat on the toilet lid, and watched as Chunghyeop guided Wooyoung to his knees. He didn't want to miss a free show. Wooyoung looked up at his hyung with wide eyes. Chunghyeop brushed Wooyoung's hair off his forehead as Wooyoung palmed Chunghyeop through his shorts, the older's head rolling back with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really enjoyed your morning, huh?" Wooyoung smiled, sticking the tip of his tongue out before mouthing at the hard line of Chunghyeop's cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, Woo-yah." Chunghyeop's fingers tightened in his hair. "Suck my cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes hyung." Wooyoung pushed Chunghyeop's shorts down enough to let his cock spring free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the base, licking the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Chunghyeop made a throaty noise and tried to coax Wooyoung down on his cock. When Wooyoung resisted he frowned at the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be a brat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung smiled and ran his tongue up the underside of Chunghyeop's cock before sinking all the way down, taking him in completely. The elder's eyes slipped closed and his head rolled back as Wooyoung swallowed around Chunghyeop. Heejun got up and supported his hyung from behind, wrapping his thick arms around Chunghyeop's chest. Chunghyeop turned his head to steal kisses as Wooyoung pulled off to lap at his frenulum before building a steady rhythm. Heejun slid his hands under Chunghyeop's shirt to thumb at his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chunghyeop's knees buckled and he sagged against Heejun. He looked down to watch his cock disappear into Wooyoung's pretty mouth, and stroked the younger's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, so good to me. Woo-yah your mouth is amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung popped off with a wet noise and a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should hear me sing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Chunghyeop could get mad, he took him into his mouth again, looking up at the oldest as he worked, keeping eye contact. He wrapped his hand around the base of Chunghyeop's cock again and made a show of pulling off slowly, letting the crown push his lips out obscenely. Making sure Chunghyeop was still watching, he ran his tongue around the crown and suckled the head, pressing the flat of his tongue against the frenulum. His free hand slipped around to massage the meat of Chunghyeop's ass, fingertip ghosting down the crack. Chunghyeop's dick twitched in interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man swore when a knuckle pressed into his perinium and Wooyoung fondled his balls, rolling and squeezing lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Language, hyung." Wooyoung tutted before swallowing his cock again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he set a fast pace, spurred on by the burst of salt from precome, and the ragged panting of Chunghyeop. He couldn't hear the filth Heejun was whispering into Chunghyeop's ear, and his own cock made a heroic effort to stir but he was too sated. Chunghyeop's cock twitched as Wooyoung buried his nose in the little patch of black at the base of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so close." Chunghyeop choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come for us, hyung." Heejun encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two will be the death of me." Chunghyeop laughed breathily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung slowed his pace, focusing on the head of the elder's cock, using his hand to stroke the shaft. The change up was all Chunghyeop needed. His fingers tightened in Wooyoung's hair as he came hard. Wooyoung swallowed what he could, stroking Chunghyeop through his orgasm. He pulled off, wiped his mouth with his hand and looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, hyung."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chunghyeop, fully supported by Heejun now, loosened his fingers and swatted at Wooyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Wooyoung got up smoothly and leaned into kiss Chunghyeop. "You love us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. A whole lot, but you're going to kill me one day." Chunghyeop was trying to regain his ability to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell of a way to go." Heejun rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kai bai bo for shower order?" Wooyoung suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. I'm the oldest, I go first. You can fight for your own turns." Chunghyeop stumbled to the shower, turning the water back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung wrapped himself around Heejun's side, nuzzling him, and watched fondly as Chunghyeop stripped out of his clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm surrounded by gorgeous boys. I'm so lucky." Wooyoung said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chunghyeop rolled his eyes as he stepped into the shower. Heejun kissed the top of Wooyoung's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, hyung." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chunghyeop made a gagging noise from the shower, making Wooyoung laugh against Heejun's chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy">VixxTherapy</a> for beta'ing this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>